


Family of Fairies

by cowboykid7



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Children, F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), Trans Character, Trans Female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-07 23:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykid7/pseuds/cowboykid7
Summary: A ragtag group of teenagers mysteriously appears in the middle of the Fairy Tail guild hall...and they're claiming to be from the future?





	1. What's Wrong with Grey?

It was an average day at the Fairy Tail guild hall, which in turn means that Natsu and Grey were beating the shit out of each other while Cana took bets on who'd win this time. Currently, the majority of the guild seemed to think that Grey was going to come out on top this time around. Grey had had the upper hand for the majority of their brawl. He first caught Natsu off guard and not only that, but he had also refined some of his more recently created moves earlier in the week while training with Lyon.

When Grey had first yelled, "ICE SPIRAL BLAST!" Natsu was completely surprised. He had no idea what this new move was or how to counter it, so he just settled on engulfing himself with flames. To Natsu's misfortune, Grey's ice started spinning wildly in the form of a twister. A twister of ice and snow that was rapidly growing smaller and smaller around Natsu. This "ice twister" suddenly stopped whirling and a huge pile of ice and snow deposited itself on top of Natsu, extinguishing his flames. That was when the bets on Grey started rolling in, much to Cana's delight.

That was then. Now it appeared as if Grey was slowing down. His breath was heavy and he was favoring his right leg. Lucy, of course, noticed this and turned to Levy, whom she was sitting with originally talking about novels before stopping to watch the fight.

"Don't you think they should calm down...lately they've been more violent towards each other? Usually, they don't actually aim to harm... I mean they like to rough each other up. But usually, the worse injury to come of their fights is a black eye or swollen lip. I'm getting kind of concerned. Grey looks like he hurt his left leg pretty bad. Maybe we should have the Master split them up," Lucy rambled quickly to her blue headed friend.

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about LuLu. Grey will be totally fine! They're probably just trying to show each other how strong they've each become," Levy reassured, "Don't worry about them. If the fight goes too far I'm sure someone will step in!"

Lucy half-heartedly nodded her head. She still didn't like it. Something felt off about the pair. She had felt this way even when they weren't brawling with each other. She had noticed their odd behaviors while on jobs or even just daily interactions. Grey especially had caught her attention. As of late he had become easily agitated and had been picking more fights. He also was snapping at people more. She remembered when a very frightened look Happy had hidden behind her saying that Grey had yelled at him for talking too much about Carla and how much he loved her. It was super uncharacteristic and she didn't like it. AT ALL. Natsu as well seemed to be different. Sure, he was still his energetic fight picking self, but he had been picking fewer fights with Grey. In fact, he rarely was near the ice mage. Usually, the pink haired dragonslayer would be right up in Grey's face raring to fight...but now it was Grey doing the fight starts. She didn't know why they were acting like this but she just hoped everything would return to normal once more!

Lucy was drawn out of her troubling thoughts by a loud cheer from Happy who was flying around happily.

"Natsu won Lucy! Natsu won! Natsu won," the little blue cat cheered. Happy seemed to be the only one well...happy about the situation. Natsu stood victorious over Grey lacking his usual shit-eating grin. Grey looked unhappy about the whole situation. He struggled to push himself off the floor, grimacing when he put weight on his left leg. Natsu, of course, noticed his discomfort and called Wendy over to heal it.

"Hey, Grey... are you alright? I'm sorry that I..." Natsu began only to be cut off.

"Just leave me alone," Grey muttered at Natsu, causing the pink haired boy to frown. But Natsu listened. He walked past Cana and the upset bet makers and took a seat next to Lucy and Levy.

"What the hell is wrong with him," Natsu exclaimed banging his hands on the table in frustration, "He's been acting so weird and even I'M starting to worry. He's being more reckless, won't talk to me unless it's to pick a fight, and he's over pushing his limits!"

"Yeah, I've noticed his odd behavior to Natsu. Maybe we should talk to the Master about it," Lucy suggested filled with genuine concern for her raven-haired friend.

"We shouldn't...Grey will just get angrier," was Natsu's simple reply. He laid his head on the table with a sigh, "I wish I knew what was wrong with him... He won't even tell me if I did something wrong! It's ridiculous! He's acting like a child!"

Lucy patted her friend's back reassuringly, "We'll figure it out Natsu. We always do." Natsu looked highly unconvinced but offered her a small grin.

"Hey Lulu, I'm going over to talk to Gajeel about our next job, I'll be back soon," Levy said as she walked towards the grumpy iron dragonslayer.

"Ya know, I don't get what she sees in that tin bucket," Natsu told Lucy with a confused look, "He's so...obnoxious."

Lucy laughed, "You know the same can be said about you Natsu...But I guess she just sees the best in him. She's always good with things like that. She tends to always see the better sides of people. All I really know is that he makes her happy and vice versa. They're good for each other."

"I guess.." Natsu shrugged, "Still..being mated to that rusted screw for life! NO thank you!"

"Wait mated? For life?"

"Yeah, didn't Levy tell you? Dragonslayers, just like real dragons, mate for life. We only have one partner forever....," Natsu started to explain.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are those teenage idiots done fighting yet," Laxus asked over to Bixlow who had been watching the two the whole time, "all that noise is getting on my nerves." As to emphasize this point lighting crackled around him.

"Yeah, they're done...AND I LOST 700 JEWELS BECAUSE THE SNOW PRINCESS LOST," Bixlow exclaimed more than mildly annoyed with the outcome.

"Did you really bet on the fight Bixlow," Evergreen scoffed from her seat, "I can't believe you." She rolled her eyes as she flipped through the pages of her copy of Sorcery's Weekly.

"You can't really blame me though! It's fucking hilarious watching those two go at it...plus the one taking the bets is a total babe!"

"That "total babe" has a name you know," Freed chimed in looking up from his book, "and if you ever expect to grab her attention I'd suggest you'd learn it."

Evergreen let out a small laugh at that, "Look at Freed here given love advice!"

"I wouldn't really call it love advice...more like common courtesy," Freed replied with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah. Noted," Bixlow grinned, " I still can't believe Grey lost though? He was kicking match stick's ass towards the beginning!"

Laxus shrugged, "What does it matter? You made a bet. You lost it. Get over it." Bixlow pouted and plopped down in his chair, his tikis floating around him. Freed rolled his eyes. His friend could be such the immature man at times. Freed looked back at his book, it was a new book of runes that he had wanted for ages but could never seem to find. And it was as expensive as it was elusive. This morning Laxus had caught him off guard by throwing a small parcel onto the table. Inside the book. Freed was completely shocked that Laxus had even remembered him talking about the book, and even more surprised that he bought it for him. He had started to thank Laxus, but Laxus simply asked him if that was the book he had mentioned wanting for months. Freed had only been able to nod with a large smile. With that confirmation Laxus gruffly nodded and had gone off to get himself a drink, leaving a blushing Freed behind. 

Thinking back to the morning's happenings caused a blush to again spread over Freed's face, which he quickly hid behind the book.


	2. We Come in Peace ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for some OCs oh my

After the thrilling fight between Grey and Natsu the Guild had calmed down. People were drinking together at their usual tables, laughing, joking, looking for jobs. Lucy was quite grateful for the change. She was able to peacefully work on her rough draft for a novel she was writing. She looked up from her book to ask Natsu, who was currently drinking, his opinion on her latest chapter when she noticed a thick purple mist forming towards the middle of the guild. She wasn't the only one to notice the mist. Natsu, Gajeel, and Grey all jumped up taking fighting stances. This, in turn, caught the attention of the rest of the guild, which in turn grabbed Laxus, Freed, Evergreen, and Bixlow's attention. 

"What is that," a voice exclaimed.

"Is it dangerous," shouted another.

"Everyone be ready to attack," called another.

Lucy felt herself tense up, hand inching towards her spirit keys. What the hell is that?! 

Suddenly, the mist swelled and quickly dissipated leaving a group of disheveled teenagers in their wake.

There were five teenagers in all. Each was sporting fresh wounds from a fight. One boy had his arm slung around a girl with short hot pink hair's neck. He was leaning heavily on her and his ankle was twisted the wrong way. His face was covered in ugly bruises and many piercings. Lucy scanned the group. There was a tall, green-haired boy who was breathing heavily and looked ready to pass out. Next to him was a boy with shaggy purple hair and bright yellow eyes. His hand was covered in blood and clutching his side. The boy's clothes were ripped and full of claw marks. The last teen was a tall girl with curly blue hair and a swollen lip. She looked nervous and kept looking around at the guild members.

The purple haired boy seemed to notice the fact that he and his friends were surrounded by wizards and witches in fighting stances. He frantically raised his hands, wincing when he let go of his side and nervously said, " um... we come in peace?"

"Who are you," boomed the Master from the second floor. He gazed down on the teens with cautious curiosity. 

"We are members of the Fairy Tail Guild," proclaimed the pink haired girl.

The master looked at her with a tilted head and opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a purple boy.

"She means to say... we're members of Fairy Tail from 25 years in the future," the boy said with a pained smile.

"If this is so, show us your guild marks children," the Master told the teens. The teens nodded and one by one they bared their marks.

The purple boy quickly lifted up the back of his shirt. His mark... was where a tramp stamp would be. It was a dark black and stood out quite obviously. 

"Classy..." Laxus muttered from his chair on the second floor. 

"It was on a dare okay," the purple haired boy huffed with annoyance, crossing his arms with a frown. He grimaced at the motion, obviously in a tremendous amount of pain. The green-haired boy, who Lucy was surprised hadn't passed out yet, threw a concerned look at the wounds. 

As if in an attempt to speed everything along so that his companions could get help, the green-haired boy slid his shirt off his shoulder, revealing a dark red guild mark. The blue haired girl followed suit, flashing her ankle she presented a purple mark. The pink hair girl, while seemingly struggling to keep ahold of the boy leaning on her shoulder, stuck out her tongue. A black guild mark was dead center of her tongue.

"I like her already," Bixlow commented sticking out his own tongue at Freed. 

Next, the boy with the totally broken ankle weakly raised his left hand, showing the guild his blue mark. After all the marks were revealed the guild seemed to let out a collective breath of relief. Even though most were still skeptical of the injured teenagers, the threat of danger was no longer a prominent concern. 

The teenagers shifted under the gazes of the guild, obviously uncomfortable with the current situation. 

Suddenly, the purple-haired boy spoke up, "Not to be rude but could we get some medical assistance here? I think Duke," he gestured to the boy with blue hair, "is ready to pass out from pain and..."

He stopped abruptly. His face paled and suddenly dropped to the floor. 

"Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck," exclaimed the green-haired boy shakily rushing to the fallen teen's side, "He's lost too much blood he needs help NOW," he shouted at the guild. 

The guild burst into motion, several members went to ready beds and medical supplies while others swarmed the teens. Noticing that at least two of the five kids needed to be carried waved over Gajeel and Natsu. 

"Gajeel, I need you to carry the boy with the broken ankle...Duke, I think he's called...upstairs to the makeshift infirmary. Natsu you're in charge of getting the collapsed boy, but be gentle when carrying him," Mira explained quickly and soon rushed off to assist the other teens. 

Gajeel took Duke from the pink-haired girl, who gave a thankful sigh of relief.

"Thank you Mr. Gajeel, my shoulder was starting to go numb. This tin-bucket heavier than he looks!"

Gajeel frowned slightly after realizing that the girl knew his name, but he quickly carried Duke upstairs. The kid looked mildly uncomfortable with being carried, yet he remained quiet and avoiding eye contact with Gajeel.

While Gajeel deposited Duke upstairs, Natsu was carefully lifting the passed out and bleeding boy into his arms. 

"What the hell happened to you," Natus wondered as he carried the boy to the infirmary quickly. Leaving behind, the other three lesser injured kids downstairs.

Said teens were being ushered by Lucy and Levy to the stairs. The girls seemed totally fine walking up to the infirmary by themselves, only sporting minor injuries, but the green-haired boy was swaying like a leaf in the wind as he walked. He looked as if he would collapse at any moment.

"Geez that green boy looks like he's gonna fall over if someone so much as blows in his general direction," Bixlow observed from the upstairs railing. The Thunder Tribe had yet to move from their original seats despite the commotion and Freed's mild suggesting. 

Freed joined Bixlow at the railing with a frown. That boy seemed really familiar, yet Freed knew he had never seen him before. He watched the boy shakily try to walk but was overcome with a desire to help the poor kid. Without saying a word, Freed hurried downstairs to aid the boy. The green-haired teen, suddenly aware of Freed's presence next to him, widened his eyes.

"D..dad," the boy stuttered in surprise.

Freed froze. Dad. This, this meant...

Before Freed to think further, the boy fell forward into his arms. Clearly overcome by exhaustion and stress. Freed gentle picked the boy up, who was actually lighter than he looked, and carried him upstairs unaware of the stares from the rest of the Thunder Legion.


End file.
